


warmer by your side

by AnEndlessFire



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Youngjae-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnEndlessFire/pseuds/AnEndlessFire
Summary: The rest of the members are out of the dorm for a week and the two boys intend to find out which one is the loudest.





	warmer by your side

**Author's Note:**

> in this story all of the members still live together in the dorm  
> i usually write angst and not smut so let's see how this turns out, shall we
> 
> i hope you enjoy ♥

It was the third time this week.

That was more times than usual but they were trying to make the most out of the situation while they could. They had a full week of rest after an exhausting month of promotions. Their strained bodies could finally find some peace after weeks of constant effort and very little sleep. The rest of the members had all decided to make the most of the week and had left the dorm as soon they were free from schedules. Jongup and Junhong had both gone home to their families, Yongguk was spending some time in Japan with friends and Himchan had left on vacation God knows where. Only the two of them had decided to stay in the dorm.

And what a smart decision it had been. Aside from their manager who’d call them from time to time to check on them, they were left completely free by their company to spend their time off however they wished. Which meant they had the dorm all to themselves. Twenty-four hours of the day. For an entire week.

And so, they’d naturally elected to make up for lost time.

 

It wasn’t a secret that Daehyun and Youngjae were dating within the group. The news had been received by the rest of the members with nothing but encouragement, albeit with also a bit of worry at the thought that they could be found out by the press or by fans. But the two boys were cautious, and the members had gotten used to it over time. It didn’t change anything in the group anyway, their dynamic was the same as it had always been. Before, they were friends, and now they were something else. That was it. Simple as that.

And yet… while dating Daehyun seemed natural, almost instinctive as they’d known each other for years, Youngjae had soon found a hurdle in their relationship. Being intimate proved to be harder than he would’ve thought. It was hard enough to find time within their busy schedule, they also had to deal with the fact that they lived in a dorm with four other boys with little to no sense of privacy. Sure, Youngjae would also barge into rooms without knocking – including the bathroom – but that was irrelevant. It just meant that four out of five times, the two boys would just give up before even starting anything. And it was frustrating.

The easiest solution would have been to simply lock the door. In fact, it was the first thing Youngjae had considered. They already shared a room anyway and whoever would try to get in would get the message and leave them alone. Problem solved. Except… not really.

They were just too loud.

 

At first, Youngjae had blamed it entirely on Daehyun. It wasn’t exactly news that the boy could not keep his mouth shut – he was convinced every single person currently living in the Republic of Korea had heard Daehyun unnecessarily screaming at some point in their lifetime. The boy made no exception when they were having sex and it made it difficult to have a moment of intimacy without getting caught.

 

The first time, it was Daehyun who’d suggested it.

It was Monday. Himchan had been the last one to leave. The older boy hadn’t been gone longer than two hours before Daehyun was already coming onto him. Their make out session was turning more and more intense when the other boy stopped Youngjae in his fervor.

“It’s the middle of the day,” Daehyun said. “Everyone in the building must be at work.”

It didn’t take a lot of convincing for Youngjae to get the idea. Soon, their clothes were coming off, he was being pressed on a mattress – his own, he believed, they wouldn’t go as far as doing it on another member’s bed – and Daehyun was on top of him. Every time the other boy thrusted into him, Youngjae was reminded of how much he’d missed having his boyfriend all to himself. He was reminded, also, of how strong Daehyun’s vocal cords were.

 _God_ , his boyfriend was loud. If someone in the building had stayed home instead of going to work, they’d surely made them regret it by now. It was hot, he had to admit, to see Daehyun lose all sense of his surroundings when inside of him.

Lying next to Daehyun after sex was even better. He’d missed this the most. His boyfriend was cozily resting his head on his chest while Youngjae’s fingers slowly played with his hair. Despite the peaceful sleepiness that had taken over them, Youngjae still found it in him to tease his boyfriend.

“This is why we can’t have sex when the members are here,” he said softly, a smile in his voice. “You’re too damn loud.”

“As if you’re any better,” Daehyun had retorted, but he was smiling too.

 

The second time, Youngjae found out that he was, in fact, not any better at keeping his mouth shut.

It was Wednesday evening, and they’d just gotten home from a long afternoon of shopping. Youngjae had gone to lie down a bit, exhausted from all the walking they’d done, when he’d felt his boyfriend sneakily creep over him. After a few heated kisses, Daehyun had unzipped the boy’s pants and Youngjae was certainly not in the mood to refuse anything.

He’d forgotten how good his boyfriend was with his mouth – and more so, how good he was at teasing him. Daehyun kept running his tongue over the tip of his cock, never going down any further down, and while it felt good, Youngjae quickly found it frustrating.

“Stop teasing me,” he whined, fidgeting uncomfortably on the bed.

“Even like this, you’re bossing me around,” Daehyun laughed, but he obliged.

As soon as he felt his boyfriend’s mouth descend slowly over his length, Youngjae couldn’t keep it in anymore. It was only seven in the evening, and if their close neighbors were home, they could definitely hear him but he didn’t care. Each wave of pleasure sent another moan through his lips and he couldn’t do anything to control it nor did he want to, until he finally came.

“You see Youngjae,” Daehyun said with a mischievous spark in his eye as he cleaned up his boyfriend. “It’s not that you’re not loud, it’s just that I’m louder so we usually can’t hear you that well.”

“Shut up,” Youngjae replied, still panting.

 

The third time happened on Saturday. They’d spent the last few days going on dates in coffee shops and visiting friends. A few days well spent, in Youngjae’s opinion, but it was now their last evening before the members came back. And after a lovely dinner consisting mostly of takeaway food from the nearest convenient store, they were at it again.

They were on Daehyun’s bed this time, and Youngjae was straddling his boyfriend. This was the way he preferred to do it. As much as he liked it when Daehyun was the one in control, it was such a turn on to see his boyfriend squirming under him as he did most of the work. It was an even bigger turn on to hear their voices bouncing on the walls, both unrestrained, blending together in perfect harmony. It was freeing, Youngjae thought for a split second, exhilarating even, to be able to enjoy each other’s company without anyone or anything getting in their way. A few minutes later, he was coming, gripping his boyfriend’s hips tightly, a long, unbridled moan slipping through his lips. Daehyun only took thirty seconds to join him.

Youngjae lied down next to him, slipping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. It was eleven in the evening, he realized as he looked at the bright red numbers on Daehyun’s alarm clock.

“I hope the neighbor wasn’t home,” Youngjae whispered, his face nuzzled against the crook of Daehyun’s neck, half laughing, half serious. “Otherwise, we’re in trouble.”

“We’re a disaster together, aren’t we?” Daehyun laughed softly, one hand running over Youngjae’s back.

 

The next day, the members came back one by one. The dorm was suddenly livelier than it’d ever been as they all settled back in, unpacking their suitcases and showing the two boys what they’d brought back from their trips. Finding space in the fridge to fit all the food Junhong’s parents had forced the young boy to take took almost two hours by itself. By the end of the day, Youngjae was exhausted by all the coming and going and having to help everyone settle back in their respective rooms. He was happy however to enjoy an evening in their company for the first time in a week, their dorm suddenly filled with a familiar agitation he’d almost missed.

They were all sat around the wide table in their kitchen, finishing dinner, when the landline phone started ringing. It rarely ever did, so all six boys were startled to hear the unfamiliar sound take over their home. Yongguk was the fastest to get up – or the only one that did – and pick up the phone. They could hardly hear the conversation from the kitchen but Youngjae still managed to pick up a “sorry” and “I promise that won’t happen again” towards the end.

Yongguk looked confused as he walked back into the kitchen.

“It was our landlord,” he said without sitting back down. “He said he received several calls from residents complaining from the noise coming from our flat last night. Do you two know anything about this?”

Youngjae was quick to think of an answer as he saw Daehyun staring at him intently, panic taking over the boy’s eyes.

“It was probably the flat underneath ours,” Youngjae replied matter-of-factly. “You know how the kid always turns the music on super loud as soon as his parents are out? They probably thought it came from ours.”

Youngjae was a good liar and Yongguk wasn’t one to pry, he knew he could get away with this.

“Ah,” Yongguk saying, scratching his head absent-mindedly. “Maybe.”

The leader said no more before picking up his empty plate and heading towards the sink. As soon as the older boy had his back turned, Daehyun sent his boyfriend a look of victory in the least discreet way possible. Youngjae wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d wiggled his eyebrows right there, in the middle of the kitchen, right after he’d just saved both of their asses from a lecture. Unfortunately, Himchan, who was sitting the closest to the pair, caught the younger boy in the act before Youngjae could do anything to stop him, sighing heavily.

“You two are impossible,” the older boy whispered, low enough that no one aside from the two lovebirds picked up on it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this story!  
> it was written quite spontaneously and in not even half a day so um i hope it wasn't too bad 
> 
> anyway please don't forget to leave kudos and comments ♥


End file.
